End Game: Remix
by Nate Hunter
Summary: A Remix of Red Rover's 'End Game' series, edited down to a format which is safe on FanFiction.Net. This takes place during season one, after Piemon was defeated and before Apocalymon appeared.


DISCLAIMER:  
Special thanks to Red Rover for permission to both Remix and post his End Game series. Any feedback on the basic plot of End Game should be sent to Red Rover, at mrredrover@hotmail.com. Any feedback on the Remix should be sent to me, at kharonalpha@hotmail.com.

Some might consider this story to be NC-17. Well, I've read through it, and aside from the fact that Tailmon and Gomamon have sex, I don't see anything in partidular to push it beyond the R rating. I have removed the graphic portions, as I saw them, and sanded a new fitting in place. If you feel that it is still NC-17 after reading it, let me know. My email address is available at my site, http://new-gaia.cjb.net/ 

* * *

End Game Remix  
Episode 1 "_Betrayal from Within_"

Piemon was defeated, and Holy Angemon had saved the children from their imprisonment as decorative key chains. Koushirou was rebooting his computer, after a freak crash that had resulted from Holy Angemon's reverse evolution. As soon as it was running again, he was assailed by Gennai's face.

"Ah, so good to see you safe, Koushirou," Gennai said. "I only wish the situation were not so dire. There is another evil force..."

"What the hell do you mean," Koushirou shouted, attracting the attention of all the other Chosen. "How can there still be another evil force out there? We just killed the last of the Evil Kings!"

"And I really wish you wouldn't interrupt me," Gennai said, visibly annoyed. "Is everyone there? Genki and Ben, too? And Kimberly?"

"We're here," Genki said, rubbing his shoulder. "And glad to not be key chains any more. But what is this new evil force?"

Ogremon chased a group of Evilmon out into the mountains, followed by Andromon who was dragging several unconscious Evilmon. Gennai was unnerved as he tried to answer several times, but finally found the words. "Well, the problem is, I don't know what it is. But I do know it will be acting shortly."

"Then what the hell can we do," Taichi shouted, turning to his friends and the Digimon. All of the Digimon, except for Tailmon, were now in their Child forms. Most of them were exhausted as well, and in no position to be fighting yet again.

"Well, as I said, this force will be acting soon," Gennai replied. "I can't offer much help, but be prepared for it." His image blinked out and was replaced by Koushirou's desktop, which left all ten children puzzled as to how they should act. Kenmon wasn't tired though, and he was looking at Tailmon as the ground began to shake.

All the children let out shocked exclamations, and Tailmon jumped into the center of the group. "I have an idea," she said, keeping her voice soft, yet surprisingly clear. "You all remember how we got back to the Digital World, by holding out your Digivices? Maybe something will happen if we do it again."

"It's the best plan so far," Yamato said, looking at Taichi.

"It's the only plan so far," Taichi responded, winking at Yamato. "But it's still good. Let's try." He and Yamato rose and held out their Digivices, and the other nine followed suit. Ben was the last to join the circle, and they waited for anything to happen.

"Nothing is happening," Mimi whined, looking angrily at Tailmon. "I just want to go home!"

"Something is happening," Tailmon said, a grin spreading across her face as she looked at the group. So unsuspecting, so unprepared. Her lightning reflexes kicked in as she swiped five of the digivices, One in each limb, and her tail wrapped around the other. Then she kicked Ben in the stomach, followed with a similar delivery to Sora's hand, causing both of them to lose their Digivices. She then turned and pounced at Mimi, causing the girl to panic and drop her Digivice as well. "Just not what you would expect."

"Tailmon," Hikari shouted, watching the scene in confusion. She was one of the two who still had a Digivice, and only by Tailmon's own kindness. "What are you doing? Why are acting like this?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Hikari-chan," Tailmon said, jumping out of the circle and onto a rock formation nearby. "I'm evil again. Or perhaps, to be more accurate, I stopped acting like I was good." She pulled a bag out with her teeth and threw the Digivices into it, then closed it firmly.

"But why," Taichi asked, reaching out to Yamato. "Why are you doing this?"

"I needed your help," Tailmon said, a soft hint of spite in her voice. "But now that Vandemon and the Evil Kings are defeated, I am the strongest Digimon left in this world. Well, at least now that you've all been relieved of your Digivices." She slung the bag over her shoulders, then realized something. "Hold it. Which of you still has your Digivice?"

Takeru tried to hide behind Yamato and Taichi, but to no avail. "So the other little one," Tailmon said, smiling. "Look, I'm going to be getting this Digivice from you, Takeru. You may as well just give it up."

"No," Takeru shouted, holding his Digivice away from Tailmon. "I won't let the bad guys win! Patamon, you have to evolve!"

"He's too tired," Ogremon said, walking up behind Takeru. He grabbed the Digivice and tossed it to Tailmon, an evil grin visible as he did so. "And now, we need you to surrender."

"Right. Because, as I was saying, I am now the most powerful Digimon in this world," Tailmon said, slipping the tenth Digivice into her bag.

"We won't allow this," Agumon said, with Kenmon and Piyomon at his side. "Baby flame!"

"Magical fire!"

"Hound claw!"

"Petit thunder," Tentomon shouted, launching his attack from behind Tailmon.

It was no use, though. She was simply too fast for them, and as she not only evaded their attacks, she kicked Piyomon into Sora, punched Kenmon and Agumon into Jou and Mimi, and finished by back flipping into a body slam on top of Tentomon. "As I said, I am the strongest," she said, rolling off of Tentomon.

She suddenly felt another furry Digimon tackle her, and grinned. "Why, Gomamon, I had no idea," she said, as Palmon's vines wrapped around her sack. "Too bad for you I don't have time for that right now." She spun around and slammed him into the now deteriorated rock she'd been standing on a moment earlier, leaving him unconscious. Along with the spin, she'd sliced at the vines, and knew that Palmon was quite injured now. She heard a faint ripping sound as she leapt away, but ignored it.

She turned around again, this time on a higher rise, and watched them. "Ogremon, capture them. Once you've done that, bring them to the dungeons in my fortress."

"As you wish, Tailmon," Ogremon said, laughing as he looked at the children.

"Oh, and one last thing," he said, raising her right paw. The sky grew dark, and everyone gasped in recognition. The core of File Island had been built of the Black Gears, but now they were under the control of Tailmon, not Devimon. They began raining down, embedding themselves into all of their former allies. Meramon and Andromon tried fighting them off, but the last any of the Chosen saw of them, they were surrounded by a wall of Black Gears. "Capture the Chosen, and bring them to my fortress," Tailmon commanded, jumping away. She ran, knowing that if even one of those stupid Digimon was free he could pose a threat.

"I have a plan," Gennai said, his face filling Koushirou's screen. "This is a program for hiding data. Run it, quickly!" He disappeared, leaving the icon for a new program dead center of Koushirou's screen.

"Set, and execute," Koushirou said, loading the program. Suddenly, a thick fog surrounded them, confusing everyone. Koushirou couldn't even see the monitor of his laptop.

"Run," Gennai's voice said, insistent. "Run away from there, Chosen! Make haste!"

The children didn't need to be told twice, and scattered themselves quickly and efficiently, while their confused enemies were taking potshots at each other. Ogremon caught only one target, a small furry creature who was hardly even breathing.

Kentarumon also captured one of them, a weakened and exhausted one, breathing more healthily than Ogremon's. Those two were the only ones captured, though.

"You're miserable," Tailmon hissed, scratching Ogremon across his face. "Out of nineteen targets, you only catch two? And not the ones I want most either!"

"I'm sorry," Ogremon said, his face turning to what passed as disappointment for him. "But they made a fog appear, and escaped while it was covering everything."

"Made a fog appear," Kentarumon droned, looking towards the floor. "We will find and capture them, master. We will capture them all."

"Stupid," Tailmon muttered, looking up. "Go, find them! As long as they're out there, they pose a threat, however slight it may be, to my plans."

"Of course," Ogremon said, hurrying out. Kentarumon bowed and followed him, leaving Tailmon alone to her thoughts.

"So they got Gomamon and the pup," she said, a sly grin spreading across her face. "I've always liked them. Maybe they can give me some answers." She smiled as she headed to the dungeon,eager to interrogate them.

She looked at Gomamon, and smiled sweetly. "Why don't you join my army, Gomamon," she said, walking around him. Her tail was hanging behind her, and as she stopped behind him, it fell on top of his nose. "You know you want to."

"I would never betray Joe or the others, unlike you, traitor," he said, wishing he could spit on her. But he also knew that in his current state, if he tried, it would end up on himself.

"You know this is pointless," Tailmon said, walking back so that she was in front of him. "You're too weak to struggle, aren't you?"

In a sudden show of defiance, Gomamon willed his strength up enough to fight against his chains, to no avail. As he tried to bite Tailmon's tail, she pulled it away, and then struck him with it. Where the tip connected, it simply stung, but her golden tail ring hit him too, leaving a red mark on his left cheek. "You evil bitch," he growled under his breath.

"Now now, behave yourself," she said, looking him over. She licked her lips slowly, and made sure he watched. He had been positioned at a sufficient angle that he could watch her while she questioned him, but she suddenly realized it would be useful for other things as well. "You see Gomamon, I know you want me."

Gomamon felt something tense up in his lower body, still hidden, but not if she kept doing those kinds of things. "Maybe once," he said, raising his lip to snarl at her. "But anything I felt for you is gone."

"Really? Because I know you've wanted me since you first saw me," she said, her voice soft. She walked up beside him and purred, a feel good sound that she hoped would help her case. "Back when I was working for Vandemon. I know you've wanted me since then, so why hide it now?"

"Maybe because I prefer a girl who lies back and takes what she's given," Gomamon said, finding a spark of cold wit in him. He tried to focus on that instead of the hot passion coming from somewhere lower. "Instead of one who tries to be in charge."

"Well, I'm sure we could arrange some play like that if you joined me," she said, sliding her tail up along his left leg. She knew he was getting hard, and that she could show him a better time than he'd imagined. But if he didn't want it, what was the point. "So, did you ever think about me before we saw each other again on Folder?"

"What does it matter," Gomamon said, centering himself in his cold wit. "After all you've done, especially betraying us all, any feelings I ever had for you are long gone."

"Well, then I guess now wouldn't be the best time to say I feel the same," she said, leaning over and kissing him. She knew he was lying, just from how easily he accepted the kiss, and then she felt his dick coming out of it's pouch as her tail reached it. "And you must still have some feeling."

Gomamon couldn't find a reply to make that wouldn't give away his lies. instead, he just held his mouth closed, and did his best not to let out anything to show he was enjoying Tailmon's treatment of him. Especially as she wrapped her tail around his hardening cock, and started jerking him off with it.

"I know you still want me," she said, leaning close as she purred again. "It will be so much easier if you just admit it. It's easy, just repeat after me. 'Despite everything you've done, I still want you, Tailmon.'"

"Despite all of your claims," he said, through clenched teeth. "I want nothing at all to do with you." But he couldn't hide his dick at this point, and as Tailmon leaned over and looked in his eyes, she smiled.

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes," she glanced down to his cock and licked her lips. "Among other things, that is, say 'yes'."

She was right, he thought bitterly. Even after her betrayal, she was, in his mind, one of the most beautiful Digimon in any world. And she was giving him a blow job.

He was fighting himself with every ounce of control he'd ever used, and learning quite a bit about his limits in the process. Not to mention learning something about how sharp his teeth really were. He could barely hold himself together as she gave him his blow job, and there was no way for him to stop those few drops of pre-cum from coming out. He started fighting himself harder, and readily learned that fighting oneself was not easy at all.

"How cute," Tailmon said, removing her mouth from his hard dick. "At least I won't be completely disappointed. It will last longer this way, Gomamon." She moved her forepaws to his shoulders, and smiled at him, only to be rewarded by a gob of his saliva reaching her cheek. She reached up and scraped it off with her paw, then licked it off. She was enjoying herself. Even if he wouldn't admit to doing the same. Yet.

She smirked at Gomamon's expression of disgust, and leaned closer. "Well, I'm glad you're getting into the mood, too," she said, conspiratorially. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled herself up so that she was above him. She slowly leaned down, letting herself take in his manhood, and let out a long purr as she did it. "That feels great, doesn't it Gomamon?"

If he weren't focused so hard on biting off his lip, he would have agreed, but he'd rather lose his lip than admit how he was feeling about her right now. He managed to sneer at her, barely keeping the sound from becoming a moan. But he was draining his reserves. If she kept this up, he wouldn't be able to keep fighting for long.

Tailmon knew what she was doing, as she began to slowly hump her unwilling partner. As she did, the volume of her purring increased, especially as Gomamon started moaning. His moans were soft, almost choked back, and it was obvious he was still fighting, but she enjoyed it more with some sign of him enjoying it. Tailmon swung her tail back, and began rubbing Gomamon's furry ass, looking for his asshole.

She found it and smiled, kissing him on the nose as her tail began to work its way in. She started humping him harder, purring with every move. His moans were increasing in volume too, as he stopped fighting, and decided to just hate Tailmon about this, for the rest of his life.

He could feel it coming, and knew it wouldn't be too long before he came. It was the only thing he was still fighting, but it was especially difficult with Tailmon working him the way she was.

"Oh, Gomamon," she said, intense pleasure in the purred out words. "Don't hold back any more."

As it was, that was the last thing he wanted, and the only thing keeping him from it was biting his lip, which would be bleeding within the next minute, or so he figured. He could feel that he was going to orgasm soon, and just wished he could hold it back longer.

Tailmon could also feel her orgasm coming, and wanted to reach it sooner. She began to thrust harder, shaking Gomamon's chains with the force. With every downwards thrust, the room echoed with the sound of both his chains and her purring, his moaning barely audible over it all. She wanted to let it all go now, but she needed him to go first.

"Tailmon," he shouted, as he finally came, filling her pussy with his juices. That was all she needed, and she squeezed her legs tightly, causing Gomamon to struggle against the chains as she came. It also took his breath out of him, and for a moment, she just lay on top of him after the pleasure had subsided.

As she jumped of of him, she leaned down to lick his dick clean. "I knew," she said, panting only a bit less noticeably than Gomamon. "That you, still had feelings, for me." She enjoyed the taste, and almost thought to do it again. But by the time she was done, Gomamon had enough wit about him again to speak.

"Yeah, I have feelings for you," he said, glaring down at her. She licked her claws off then looked at him, with a questioning gaze. "I feel that you're a rotten bitch!"

"Watch your tongue," she said, jumping on top of him again, and pressing her mouth to his. The kiss was short, and ended abruptly when Tailmon jumped back off of him. "At least I know how to use mine."

Gomamon was still panting as she left, and turned around at the door. "By the way Gomamon, thank you for being so accommodating. Feel free to think over my offer." Licking her lips, she turned back away and added, "We'll have many other opportunities to, discuss, it." She left the room, leaving Gomamon only stone walls to share his thoughts with as he hung in the room. Wriggling his arm, he decided that the chains were chafing him, and decided to just sleep instead of think.

Sleep was worse, as it was full of fantasies of his next discussion with Tailmon.

"Why do you let them live?" The voice was dark and strangely ominous, perhaps because it lacked a visible form. "They are still a threat to you. You could have destroyed them while the opportunity was there."

"And why do that," Tailmon retorted, smiling. "I could much sooner do that by killing them in their sleep. Victory loses the fun when there's nobody to brag to."

"But you forget, Tailmon," said a second voice, squeaky and childish. Far less ominous than the first, but anything but less dangerous. "The combined power of your former friends is greater than your own. If they work as a team again, you're less than digi-dust."

"And they certainly have enough experience there," the first voice said, a bitter reflectance.

"Not to mention that one of the most dangerous is still free," a third voice added, shaking the foundations of the castle as it spoke. "He deleted me without any help, before you ever knew about me."

"It wasn't without help," Tailmon said, grinning. "He had the help of his partner through the Digivice. And now, they don't have their Digivices." She emptied her bag on the table, showing her loot to her allies.

"Un-huh," said a deep but soft voice, almost melodic as it spoke. "But last count I made, there were eleven Chosen, including your own precious partner. Seems to me you've got trouble keeping beat, since there's only eight Digivices there, huh."

"What!?" Tailmon looked and counted, then reached into the bag, sure they were in there. As her paw came through a hole her eyes narrowed. "Palmon," she hissed, trying to keep her emotions in check. "She must have gotten them by ripping the bag while I was in a hurry to get away." But we still have the upper hand, she thought, trying to calm herself before speaking again.

"Whatever the cause, two of them have their Digivices, and possibly their partners," the first voice said, angrily. "Even if they don't know whose they are, the Black Gears can be drive out by their power alone."

"Look," Tailmon said, growling. "I brought the four of you back for some very simple reasons. First, you know the Chosen and how they work. Second, you're powerful and hate them." At the murmur of assent she paused. "And third, because you're all smart enough to realize that I can delete you as quickly as I brought you back. Thus, I am in control."

"We all know that, babe," the fourth voice said, from deep in the shadows.

"Then find them," Tailmon said, looking at the shadows his voice was coming from. "Search everywhere, high and low. Even. . ." She was interrupted as Ogremon hobbled in, Kentarumon's figure visible in the hallway.

"Lady Tailmon, the exit is being watched," Ogremon said, unaware of his other audience. "Andromon and Meramon somehow escaped the Black Gears you sent out earlier."

"Then we shall remedy that," Tailmon said, snapping her fingers. "We shall see if you find them more tractable now."

"Of course," Ogremon said, limping as he headed out. Kentarumon joined him as he passed, and Tailmon muttered a curse under her breath.

"Now, you four, get out and find the Chosen for me," she said. "Even the Primary Hatching Grounds, if you can get there. And find Gennai, too. He's a bigger threat just now than even the Chosen."

"As you wish," the first voice said, before his presence faded from the room. Quickly the other three left by their own means, leaving Tailmon alone to fume at her thoughts and failures already.

"Perhaps Kenmon will be more reasonable than Gomamon," she said, heading down to his cell. She smiled as she thought over the situation. There wasn't any reason to be worried, she decided. The Chosen were separated, one of the few things she needed to thank Gennai for. They didn't know whose Digivices they had either. Come to think of it, neither did she. But best off all, she still had her army. Not to mention her secret trump card.

Her former friends had underestimated her, she thought, heading down the hall. "If I'm lucky they only got the Digivices for Genki and Jou," she muttered, smiling. There was definitely no need to worry.

_And thus ends the first part of End Game. Tailmon shows her true colors, and gets a little fun with Gomamon. There was certainly more need to worry than she realized, though. Especially if she wasn't lucky about which Digivices they'd gotten. How will it continue? Well, you could read the original End Game, or you could wait for the next episode of the End Game Remix._


End file.
